The invention relates to improvements in apparatus for slicing meat products and more particularly to an all electric slicing and weighing system which operates automatically and at high speed and provides extreme weighing accuracy when the system is operated at top speed. Such system permits changes in stack weight easily and quickly without stopping production or loss of accuracy. When the slice count and stack weight has been selected the system automatically adjusts the speed of the slicing knife to maintain constant scaling rate.
Most of the existing machines and systems employ hydraulics for operation and thus have certain disadvantages or limitations. The system of the present invention is an improvement over such existing machines and systems.
Slicing apparatus of the type described herein is being marketed by Cashin Systems Corp., Williston Park. N.Y. and is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,903,032 granted Sept. 8, 1959; 2,969,099 granted Jan. 23, 1961; 3,027,924 granted Apr. 3, 1962; 3,099,304 granted July 30, 1963; 3,200,864 granted Aug. 17, 1965; and 3,204,676 granted Sept. 7, 1965.